


Since we were 18

by Pandalicious333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys' Love, Break Up, Comfort, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Fingerfucking, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, LGBTQ Character of Color, Language, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalicious333/pseuds/Pandalicious333
Summary: It was supposed to just be a simple dare"You'll love this one Styles! I hereby dare you to snog Louis for 30 seconds straight!" Zayn cried drunkly.And look at me now. 5 years later. Laid in bed with Louis; two golden rings around our fingers.





	1. Just a simple dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfic so plz no hate   
> just peaceful incriminations   
> enjoy :D  
> Pandalicious 333Xx

Harry's P.O.V.

It was late Friday night. The five of us were sat around the table at Louis and I's house; drunk and playing truth or dare. We'd already done about eight dares when Zayn called my next one out: "Harry; truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I shouted still rather drunk from the 4 beers I'd already had tonight. Liam leaned over to Zayn and whispered something in his ear. A smug grin crept across his face.

"Oh, you'll love this one Styles! I hereby dare you to kiss Louis with tounges for 30 seconds!" he laughed as he finished his sentence.

"WHAT?" Louis and I shouted in unison.

"Zayn what the fuck!? We're straight!" Louis quickly came out with. I had always had a small crush on Louis but this was just stupid.

"Really Zayn do we have to?" I said much more calmly than Louis.

"Calm down it's just a simple dare!" Louis turned to me his sky blue eyes flashed nervously up at mine.

"Look, Lou, we may as well get this over and done with or Zayn'll just keep bugging us about it forever," I shot a quick glare at Zayn before turning back to Louis.

"Ok, then," he mumbled his voice wavered a little. I could tell he was nervous.

Slowly he leant into me. Our lips touched. His were soft but masculine. Cautiously he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide into mine. God, it was like a key slipping into a lock! They fit together perfectly. I don't know what it was but I felt something,  it was like fireworks in my stomach. It felt wonderful. (How clechê of me)

_W_ _ait what I can't be liking this. I'm straight and anyway, this is just a dare._

Niallcalled out:

"Ok, times up lovebirds!" Louis reluctantly pulled away.

The rest of the night passed awkwardly slowly. That kiss just ran round and round my head. I thought. He did kiss back, definitely.

Oh my god, I think I like Louis Tomlinson. Just one problem. He's straight.


	2. So what happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up the next morning and all he can think about is last nights dare  
> Zayn pops round to hang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's the next chapter  
> Plz, enjoy :D
> 
> Pandalicious333 Xx

Louis' POV

I woke up the next morning the events of last night flooding back to me: beers the lads and ... that kiss. I don't know why it meant so much to me but it did. I think I even kind of liked it.

_What was I thinking?! Harrys straight! Fuck, I'm straight!_

I sniffed, what was that smell? It smelt like... pancakes? Oh, I forgot  **I** live with harry styles. Why's he gotta be so sweet all the time: kissing me one minute and making breakfast the next. However much I didn't want want to make any contact with him for obvious reasons, I did want some breakfast and I have to have pancakes on a Saturday morning.

I fumbled my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry, as I guessed, was in front of the stove cooking.

" Morning Lou," he mumbled, "I made pancakes."

" Thanks, Harry,"I didn't dare look him in the eye.

I had a strange feeling today wasn't going to be great. We ate our breakfast in almost silence. I tried to start a couple of conversations but they all ended pretty quickly with a couple of yes/no answers from Harry.

I went up to my room after thanking him again for the meal. God, I was socially drained and that was only breakfast. I pulled out my phone and checked into twitter. I saw Harry had already posted some stuff today: a photo of him in bed saying he hated hangovers and a photo of him making breakfast. There was nothing about last night though.

I checked the other's accounts. the only thing I found was Zayn had posted something about a great game of truth or dare. I wanted to talk to Harry about last night but what would I say? 'Hey Harry I really liked our kiss last night and I now love you' with a smiley face at the end? I ended up posting a few things like ' I hate it when you can't make a cup of tea because you have no milk'. I hadn't even tried to make a cup of tea today but as a celebrity who has a twitter account, I had to post something.

I stayed in my room for a couple of hours. At about 2 o'clock the doorbell rang I was about to get it when I remembered who else would answer it. This has to stop. It'd be really suspicious if Harry was downstairs continuing with life and I was sat up here being depressed.

Deciding on my choice, I threw on some clothes and went to go and see who'd visited us.

Turned out it was Zayn:

" Hi, Louis!" He smiled at me.

" Hi, Zayn!" I was holding a small grudge against him for last nights dare but it disappeared when I saw what a good mood hed put Harry in, " What are you doing here?"

" Harley had to get some shots, and the vets want to keep her for a couple hours longer to do a general checkup."

" Honestly people should not be giving dogs cups of vodka!" I joked. He elbowed me in the arm.

" Come on Louis you can come up with better stuff than that,"

" Trust me he can't," Harry joked. Usually, I'd be annoyed but the fact that Harry was being so quiet and barely talking directly to me caused me to hold it in.

" So how long is Harley at the vet?" Harry asked

" Ermmm," he looked at his watch, " Should be done by four, so can I hang here till then?"

" Sure, you want something to eat?"

" A bag of prawn cocktail crisps would be great, thanks." Harry ran to get them. I sighed as I threw myself down on the sofa.

" You alright mate?"

" No, not really,"

" Whats up?"

" Do you remember last nights dare?"

" You mean the stupid one I gave you about;" I stopped him before he could finish

" Yeah that one, well now Harry won't talk to me, he only has once today. I mean Harry's my best friend-no offence,"

" None taken,"

" -And I hate having him be annoyed with me,"

" Annoyed with you? Why would he be annoyed with you? You only did what was asked of you."

" You know what you're right, he has no reason to be annoyed with me. Thanks, Zayn." and with that, I gave him a hug. Harry walked back in with 3 packs of crisps

" Ok, a prawn cocktail for Zayn, a salt and vinegar for Louis and a cheese and onion for me," he announced throwing the bags to us in turn, "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find any salt and vinegar,"  

_Wait, had Harry really searched for my favourite type of crisps just for me. I guess he's not as annoyed as I thought he was._

" Thanks, Harry," we both said.

The next two hours were spent away slowly the three of us chatting for most of it. At last, Zayn looked down at his watch:

" Oh my goodness!" he cried "I'm late! See you later guys! Bye!" and he ran out of the door.

Harry and I were sat on the sofa in the living room at that point in time; foot-to-foot. I smiled at him and for the first time today he smiled back. Thank goodness we're back in contact! 

" So what do you want to do now?" he asked

" Actually I wanted to talk. All day you've barely talked directly to me. Why not?"

"Louis there's something I have to tell you"

" What?"

" I'm .. I'm in the closet," he mumbled quietly

" Wait what? As in your...," he cut me off

" Louis, I'm gay and kissing you last night set me off because I kinda sorta have a crush on you," he trailed off a bit at the end. I breathed heavily

" Harry,"

" Shit! Now you hate me! Why'd I tell you that?"

" Actually, I was going to say that I kinda liked it too but I guess you're too worried about other things,"

" Wait, seriously?"

" I mean... yes. It was nice however pressuring it was for it to be a dare." and Harry pulled me into a warm hug

" Thank god Lou I was so worried that you wouldn't want to talk to me if I told you this."

" You were worried about me not talking to you? You barely said a word to me all day!"

" Hey, I was emotionally drained,"

" Harry I wish to propose something."

"A bit early for that, isn't it?"

" Shut your smart ass face and listen. Could we try again at ...you know... kissing? I mean I liked it you liked it and," I need not say any more because he pushed his lips roughly into mine.

It was a short-lived kiss but it was wonderful. His lips felt fresh and new and they slotted into mine easily. Sadly, that was all I registered before the kiss ended. Harry pulled away. He beamed

" Well, that was... lovely." I giggled

" Yeah," he laughed. I looked up to him. I hadn't really looked at his eyes before. I never realised how beautiful and enticing they were.

" You have beautiful eyes you know."

" You too." he paused " Louis can I ask you a question?" 

" Sure what is it?"

" Do you want to get together?"

" As in be boyfriends?"

" Yes?

" Harry I'd love to!" he, once again, smiled his sweet, beating-the-world-right-here smile.

" Great, so what happens now?" He asked

" I don't know, you're the one who knew he was gay!" We laughed

" Well, how does this sound? We get some take out and then watch a movie!"

" Sure, as long as we get Indian," he smiled.

 

Harry's P.O.V

I was stood in the kitchen. We'd ordered the food and it was supposed to be here in about 5 minutes. With nothing else to prepare, I decided to call my mum. She knew more about me than anyone else. She knew I was gay, she knew I hated being with all the girls I was forced with and she knew that I had had a giant crush on Louis since I met him that time in the toilets.

*Phone Conversation*

" Hey, mum,"

" Oh hi Harry, hows it going?"

" Good. Actually, I wanted to tell you about something mum,"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Well last night the lads and I were playing truth or dare at our house and Zayn gave me the most stupid dare," 

" Oh, what was it?"

" Well, he dared me to snog Louis for thirty seconds and we did. It was great mum! The thing I've been dreaming about since I met him,"

" Harry this is great, but is Louis ok?  I mean none of the boys know you're in the closet, right?"

" Well, today we awkwardly avoided each other but about half an hour ago Louis asked me about it and I had to tell him I was in the closet. Then, if that wasn't good enough, we kissed again and he agreed to be my boyfriend."

" Congrats Harry. So, what are you going to do now?"

" We've ordered take out and we're going to watch a movie."

" How does 'grease' sound?" louis called through

" Great!" I called back " OK were going to wach grease,"

Suddenly the doorbell rang " That'll be the delivery man, mum," 

" OK, bye Harry!"

" Bye mum!"

*End Of Phone Conversation*

 

Louis' P.O.V

" And it is served! " Harry announced as he took the tins of food and put them on the coffee table

" Thanks, Harry "

I served myself some curry and rice and tore off a piece of naan bread. then I curled up my legs onto the sofa and started watching the opening credits for grease. Harry served himself some food and sat down next to me. Before we'd finished eating he had laid down his head on the side of my stomach. His hair looked really nice, so I ran my fingers through it. It was really fluffy!

" You know everyone says how soft your hair is but I thought that was all just a joke,"

" Nope, it's a special shampoo," we laughed a little.

The film continued in the background but Harry and I kept talking through it stopping every so often to sing the songs, of course.

When we were about halfway through we stopped talking. Harry put his head on my chest and slowly lost consciousness. I was soon to follow. Even though it wasn't that late this had been an incredibly draining day for both of us.

But I didn't care as long as I was here with my boyfriend.

Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> thanks again for leaving comments and kudos  
> leave more if you liked  
> Pandalicious333


	3. OK sexy you've got my attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after Louis and Harry realize that they have feelings for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys got another chapter for you  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Pandalicious333 xx

Louis' P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, wondering why my hand was numb. when I opened my eyes there was a tonne of brown hair on my face. I realized who it was, Harry had slept on me, and on my hand - explains why it was numb. I was about to move when I decided to cherish the moment. I gently placed my head on Harry's mop of hair; it was wonderful to know that Harry felt so comfortable around me that he could fall asleep on me just like that. After around 10 minutes, I tried to move myself out from under him subtly, but I failed **badly**.

"Morning love," he mumbled while stretching and yawning. _Love. Harry Styles just called me love. Is there anything better?_

"Morning Hazza," he smiled and gestured to the seat next to him, "Look, Harry, I'm starving. Let me make some breakfast then we can snuggle. OK?"

"Well as long as you can do that without burning the house down!"

"I can see why they call you prince charming," I joked

I walked through to the kitchen and fumbled around with the boxes of cereal, before choosing choco popos. I poured out the two bowls of cereal added the milk and took them back through to Harry. I found Harry was choosing a TV show to watch. I sat down next to him on the sofa and handed him his bowl.

"Thanks, Lou," 

I felt him smile as I gently placed my lips on his neck. He finally settled on monkey life and sat back to eat breakfast. We slowly moved back into the position where Harry had his head on my stomach. It was great feeling this close to anyone, but Harry was different to the girls I'd dated. I felt like this wasn't a new relationship but it was one just waiting to happen. I felt much more comfortable round harry than I did with anyone else.

My mind began to wonder. A question arose in my head.

"Harry, what are we going to tell the boys?"

"Shoot I hadn't thought about that. Erm... why don't we let them find out for themselves?"

"Harry I don't know," it would be a bit awkward if they found out in a meeting with management, wouldn't it?

"Lou I don't want to come out. I mean I do but when I told my dad I kissed a boy and I liked it he left, just straight up left. I can't have that happen again." 

"OK. I respect your boundaries, but well have to tell them at some point right?"

"OK." suddenly a face of enlightenment appeared on his face "Oh! That reminds me I have to call mum,"

"What? Why?"

"Erm yesterday when the food was on its way I called her and told her about us"

"You literally just said you didn't want to come out!"

"She already knows I'm gay."

"Oh,"

"Anyway, I said I'd call her ASAP so..."

"Yeah alright you can talk about your love life without our boyfriend present. I need to shower anyway."

"Thank you Lou, and," he paused " I love you."

"I love you too Hazza,"

 

Harry's P.O.V.

_Hazza. He has no idea how much that turns me on._

Anyway, to the job at hand. calling mum:

*Phone Conversation*

"Hey, mum."

"Hi, Harry," 

"Sorry I didn't call earlier."

"I know when you said you'd call soon I expected that night!"

"Well I did too but I kinda sorta fell asleep in Louis' arms while we were watching grease." 

"Oh, la la!"

"Mum stop were boyfriends, not celebrity crushes. That stage is in the past."

"So what else did you two do yesterday?"

"Not much. Well, like I said yesterday we barely talked in the morning. Then, Zayn came over and hung with us for a while because Harley had to get her shots. Then, we talked about it when he left and did all the bf stuff,"

"What bf stuff?"

"You know kissing, becoming boyfriends, falling asleep on each other all that jazz?" mum squealed "Calm down mum!"

"I can't help it my little boys finally growing up

"Mum I haven't grown up one bit! I've just found true love."

"That sounds like a fairytale"

"It feels like a fairytale."

"Aww!"

The conversation continued for a while. It was no more interesting than doing the laundry. Really boring than that one second of emotion when you find 20p in a pocket.

"No, you have to do it left over right!" mum was saying.

It was then that I finally got a good look at Louis. He'd just come out of the shower with a plain and simple white towel wrapped low around his waist.

"OK, mum I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Harry!"

*End Of Phone Conversation*

"OK, sexy, you've got my attention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys   
> thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos  
> comments are greatly appreciated   
> please tell me where to improve  
> Pandalicious333 xx


	4. Soooooo....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope no clue  
> read the chapter then maybe tell me what to put in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pandalicicous333 is desperately wanting some friends :]

Harry's P.O.V.

"Louis Tomlinson get down here right now."

Louis had just come down from a shower wearing nothing but a towel low around his waist, and shit was he turning me on. With his hair still dripping, he sat down next to me. I smiled a devilish smile and pushed him onto the sofa in one quick motion. He laughed like an angel before pulling my chest to his. our lips quickly pressed together. The kiss was wonderful, I didn't want it to stop.

"Haz" he pulled away to say

"Yeah?" I smiled not realising what Louis was trying to point out.

"Erm... I'm hard as fuck." He shuffled uncomfortably beneath me. I quickly lifted my self off him but didn't quite fully sit up back on the sofa

"I'm... er... sorry, I mean if you know?" I stuttered 

"Yeah I'm going to go for a cold shower now," He left swiftly before I could say anything and ran upstairs.

 Well, that was incredibly awkward. Oh my God, that must have been his first boner from a guy. I knew that he was embarrassed because of me and that he wanted to sort himself out before he saw me next. I sighed 

Well, may as well make some lunch while he's working it all out.

 

 

Louis' P.O.V.

 

That was so embarrassing! A boner when I was right beneath boyfriend! and I was so hard, I've never gone so hard so quick before for anyone!

I had to calm down. harry wouldn't judge me he must've made some people hard in his lifetime. After somewhere around 20 minutes harry shouted up to me

"Lou lunch is ready!"

5 minutes later I came down to find Harry sat in the living room with two plates of scrambled egg on toast, one in front of him and one on the coffee table in front of him.

"How on earth did you learn to cook like this?" I asked devouring the meal.

"Cooking isn't hard you know, I can teach you a simple recipe if you like. Let's do that later anyway." We just sat and ate for a moment before Harry said,

"Soooo... are we going to acknowledge the elephant in the room?"

"Nelly get out of our house!" I joked trying to stay as far away from this conversation as possible

"Lou you were hard and its fine ." well I guess this was happening 

"I know its fine it's just," I sighed "that's the first time I've ever been hard in front of a guy and I know I'm not ready for, you know,"

"Lou I would never do anything without your permission and its fine if you don't want to have sex any time soon, I'll wait," I smiled 

"thanks, Haz, and FWI I promise we can have sex at some point just not yet OK?" This time Harry grinned 

Once we'd finished eating I took Harry's plate and as I leant down he brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Thanks, Lou" he mumbled as he tried to get out of his seat and upstairs to find some clothes. I watched as he trundled up the stairs. I put the plates down on the counter then I leant against it. I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. These had been the craziest days of my life. Let's just recap for a moment:

 

** Friday **

Get dared to kiss my best friend/small crush

 

** Saturday **

Avoid my best friend for the morning

Hide how I'm feeling 

Explain to Zayn

Find out about Harry's unstraightness

Become boyfriends

Fall asleep on boyfriend

 

**Sunday**

Wake up on my boyfriend

Accidentally get hard underneath my boyfriend 

Cringe for quite a  while 

Sort stuff out with my boyfriend

 

I mean, this, this is great, not sarcastic great either, absolutely brilliant! There are just a few hard parts like how we're in a boyband that constantly has girls following us around the country... I decided not to dwell on hard thoughts, at least not at the moment. I wandered up the stairs to see my boyfriend

"Lou!" Harry called up to me "The boys are asking if we can host guys night again?"

"Oh sure send them a text back, we can!"

"Erm... Lou, I was wondering if you wanted to tell the guys?"

"I'm sorry Haz... I just don't think I'm ready yet," I turned to my toes

"Oh, sweetheart don't be sad. Look, you tell me when your ready and I'll personally organise an extra guys night, OK?" he put his arms around me "Honey you've got to embrace." He made me laugh that's one of the things I love him for.

I leant into him hugging tightly to the younger boy. Before the embrace ended I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now we're even" I laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> guys thanks for reading   
> plz leave comments /kudos  
> comment if you want more of the story  
> Pandalicious333Xx


End file.
